Made of Ice
by Jaded Stargazer
Summary: There are a new set of twins in East High. David, and Rose. David with skill that rivals Troy, and Rose with a passion for Drama that knocks Sharpay out of the running.
1. Twin Twins

HeYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! people I'm baaaaaack! Don't you love me? If you don't then go to hell. Brand new story. X-tra twins in East high. And yes, I'm using my ever so popular character, Rose and one that's new to HSM, David(the twins).

Oh yeah, about Twisted Relations, I'm getting to it, I have writer's block, and My teachers gave lots of HW. But going off track, sooooooooo, probably many chapters to come. YAYYYYY!

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue. (I didn't make it up,can't remember who did, but if its you, tell me and I will give you credit.)

Chapter 1

Rose was beyond pissed. Not 'Kill-you-and-hide-the-body pissed, more like murder-you-infront-of-everybody-who-loves-you-and-then-kill-you kind of pissed. It had been a week ago that their parents had told Rose and his younger-twin brother David, that they were moving. What was really retarded was whwre they were moving.

"NEW MEXICO," Rose had screamed," WHY ARE WE MOVING TO THE FREAKIN' MIDDLE OF NOWHERE."

"Rose, honey," her father had coaxed," There's a drama program there."

Rose calmed down.

"David, they also have an excellent basketball team," their mother said.

David gave them a look, and said,"Alright."

Their parents ended up buying them new cellphones, and giving them new credit cards.

Rose was now stopping her convertable in front of the school. "Damn, I can't believe we agreed to leave LA for _this_," she said, with disgust.

They got out of the car, and David started to go inside, but Rose wanted to lock up her car.

"Why," David whined," no one's going to steal it."

"How do you know," she said,"These people might be ghetto enough to steal it."

They walked inside, and saw a group of "popular" guys which they guessed were the B-ball team, because, one, they were carrying a basket ball, and two, were shouting about winning the championship.

Rose went ahead and ran into a bronzed, muscular guy. She stopped, David kept on going.

"Move," she said, coldly.

"Why," he responded.

David knew that dude's life was going to be short.

"I SAID **MOVE**," Rose screamed, making everyone become quiet.

"Damn," the dude said, moving.

Rose walked away.

Troy was weirded out.

"Hey you think that Sharpay got a dye-job and got contacts," he asked Chad.

"I don't think so," responded Chad,"unless Ryan did, too."

Troy looked at the other dude. They did look like twins. They both had black hair. The girl's wavy, and the guy's spiky, but probably wavy too, without gel. The both had hazel eyes.

"Damn, the school can barely handle on Ryan and Sharpay, how are they going to handle two?"

Ya like. Please review. If you do, your parents will give you money. If they don't, just remember, its good for the soul. Please don't cuss me out. If you do, you will have bad luck forever, until you apoligize. You've been warned.


	2. Cuz she's bossy

Okay. I know I haven't updated this in like...forever. But we're moving and I had extra time.

Disclaimer: No I don't own HSM, But yet I don't know who actually owns them...

Kelis owns _Bossy_

_I feel like making Gabi a bitch...

* * *

Chapter 2_

"OMG would you look at that guy!." Taylor said, fanning herself with a notebook.

"He is cute. And he has a nice ass," Gabi commented, viewing said ass.

"Hot enough to leave Troy for?"

"NO!," Gabriella practically screamed. She could not let Taylor know what she was planning.

* * *

Rose gave that girl the evil eye. She was NOT good enough for her brother! Seriously, she was looking at him like she was going to jump him and 'do' him right then and there!

She sighed. It was soooo hard being perfect. A whole bunch of people there look like all they did this morning was throw on anything they could find on the floor, and combed their hair with a garden rake.

What she had on made her look like a conservative whore. Not that she was, she was still a virgin, but she liked to show off her body. Years of latin dancing did wonders for her. So why shouldn't she show it off. It's not like she was like those other losers, who showed off what they don't have. Her hair was naturally wavy, all she had to do was apply conditioner, and voila, great hair. It was from her dad, he also had great hair. Mom did too, but she was blond. Not like her and David.

She and David walked into Homeroom. She sat at the end chair, and David sat at the desk beside her. The bell rang and about six other people walked in. Two were blond, two were african-american, and one was latina, and the other...HELLO! He was like fine! If the latina girl wasn't his girlfriend, she and her could be friends. The blond looked like a bitch. Her kind of girl.

Some lady walked in and started talking. Oh yeah she was the teacher. Better listen.

"Troy Bolton," the fat blond lady called.

Fine boy raised his hand. _Yummy with a spoon!_

"Sharpay Evans," Ms. Darbus called.

The blond chick raised her hand. _Preppy!_

"Ryan Evans."

The blond dude raised his hand. _They must be twins. Great we're using they're thing. We're the better twins._

"Gabriella Montez."

_The latina girl. Well duh! I can make her a bitch. It's a challenge, but I can do it!_

"Taylor O'Dell."

_The chick that was eyeing my brother. Back off whore!!!!_

The lady called a few more names. She stopped listening.

"David Winters."

_My Brother!!!! Oh yeah I'm next!_

"Rose Winters."

She flipped her hair to the side and raised her hand. She looked at Troy. _Oh my god he's blushing!!! He looks cuter!_

Just then her cellphone rang. CRAP! But her ringtone rocked!!!!

I'm bossy  
I'm the first girl to scream on a track  
I switched up the beat of the drum  
That's right i brought all the boys to the yard  
And that's right, i'm the one that's tattooed on his arm  
I'm bossy  
I'm the bitch y'all love to hate  
I'm the chick that's raised the stakes  
I told young stunna he should switch debate  
I'm back with an 808 cause i'm bossy

She dropped her purse. _Oh Shit!!!_

Ooh lemme slow it down so ya can catch the flow  
Screw it up make it go extra slow  
Real girls get down on the flo  
(on the flo get down, on the flo)  
Ooh i gave you a taste you want some more  
Touch down i got on it like a pro  
I ride the beat like a bicycle, I'm icy cold  
Ooh from the 6-4 hoppers up in crenshaw  
The money makin playas up in harlem  
Don't want no problems  
We gon keep it pumpin while the 808 is jumpin

She took her new _Chocolate_ phone. Like three other people took out theirs, too.

"Hey." She said into the phone.

"What up girl!" screamed Lydia and Maria. Her girlfriends from LA.

"HEYYY!"

Ms. Darbus collected phones from others that took them out. They did that why? She was the only one to have this ghetto-fabulous ring-tone.

She held out a can to her. "Detention!"

Rose held up a finger. "Nuh-uh," she told Lydia,"He did not!

Darbus nudged her with the can.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Girls I gotta go. Call later, teacher is being a cellphone nazi." She hung up. "Happy?" She asked as she put her new phone in the 'can.'

* * *

REVIEW!!!!

I'm really trying to update...please don't kill me...


	3. She did it to it

Title: Made Of Ice

Author: LoserPower101

I was bored.

Disclaimer: I DON'T Own HSM!

Kelis owns _Bossy_

Cherish owns _Do It To It

* * *

_

Rose was in detention.

She really hated paint. She hated the way it sounded when you stirred it. She hated the way it smelled. She hated the way it felt when it fell on your 200 dollar Gucci blouse. She really hated paint.

After that IDIOT, Chod, or Chid, or something like that, dumped green paint on her, well she was an inch away from verbally castrating him. The only thing that stopped her was the promise of a shopping spree from David. Oh, that Chud was soooooo lucky...

She then had to change to a brown t- shirt from the Drama department. She had to pin it from the back, it was to big. And it smelled all musty...

After that she had gone into a rant about the dangers of green paint, and how if that BASTARD was still here by the time that they were paroled, well she would not be accounted for her actions. No matter how bloody or violent they were...

Now she had her iPod, she was still the center of attention, and the Ched dude was gone, everything was right in the world.

Right now one of her favorite songs was starting. That is after Bossy. And she was singing along. She was also badly painting a fake tree, but that had nothing to do with anything.

_Ay ay ay ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay _

She loved this song!

_Step out the Caddy Deville  
It's on a base of steel  
Them boys checkin us out  
Know when we dress to kill  
Struttin in the club, it's dark  
But still got my shades on  
I hear the Dj mixin Youngbloodz  
To that Whisper Song _

We from the city that make it Okay to  
To make clubbin' a year-round holiday  
So if you feelin right, grab the Kryptonite  
If this yo song tonight, then it's on tonight

_Bounce wit it drop wit it  
Lean wit it rock wit it  
Snap wit it  
All my ladies pop yo backs wit it  
Do it do it do it do it  
You know the world be rockin' to it to it  
So do it do it do it to it  
Bounce wit it drop wit it  
Lean wit it rock wit it  
Snap wit it  
All my fellas tip yo hats wit it  
Do it do it do it do it  
You know the world be rockin' to it to it  
So do it do it do it to it  
_

Right now she was semi-dancing to the song.

_No need to ask where I'm from  
You already know  
I represent the A from my head to my toes  
Step on the dance floor  
Watch and learn cuz here I go  
I throw my hands up  
And work my body to the floor_

_We from the city that make it Okay to  
To make clubbin' a year-round holiday  
So if you feelin right, grab the Kryptonite  
If this yo song tonight, then it's on tonight _

Bounce wit it drop wit it  
Lean wit it rock wit it  
Snap wit it  
All my ladies pop yo backs wit it  
Do it do it do it do it  
You know the world be rockin' to it to it  
So do it do it do it to it  
Bounce wit it drop wit it  
Lean wit it rock wit it  
Snap wit it  
All my fellas tip yo hats with it  
Do it do it do it do it  
You know the world be rockin' to it to it  
So do it do it do it to it

She flipped her hair, and her fingers through it. The song was SO HOT!!!

Bounce wit it drop wit it  
Lean wit it rock wit it  
Snap wit it  
All my ladies pop yo backs wit it  
Do it do it do it do it  
You know the world be rockin' to it to it  
So do it do it do it to it  
Bounce wit it drop wit it  
Lean wit it rock wit it  
Snap wit it  
All my fellas tip yo hats with it  
Do it do it do it do it  
You know the world be rockin' to it to it  
So do it do it do it to it

Ay ay ay ay ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay ay ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay ay ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay ay ay ay ay

As the song ended, she turned around. She took the earphones off as she saw everyone in the auditorium staring at her. Including the drama teacher.

"Ooooookay..., People I'm know I'm pretty, but come on, I don't need to be stared at!"

They kept staring.

"Okay! Scratch that! Keep staring!" Rose struck a few sexy poses.

People kept staring.

"OKAY! Geez, this is getting creepy! STOP STARING!!!" She screamed at a mousy looking girl near her. The girl looked down.

"Ms. Winters!" The Drama Lady started from left stage. She approached her.

_O.K here it goes. I was dancing too provatically._

"Ohmygosh! I know why you're staring! MY EYEBROWS DON'T MATCH!!" Rose hid her face in her hands.

No one said anything. David just rolled his eyes.

"So my eyebrows DO match?"

"Ms. Winters, You did not tell me that you could sing!"

* * *

Sharpay was NOT jealous. Nope. Not jealous. Not at all. Just because that Rose girl was rich, beautiful, had a great fashion sense, and a great voice!

No. Not jealous.

Okay! Maybe just a little...

A good thing about this was that Gabi had compitition. For the musical. Not for Troy. God forbid she got anymore compitition for Troy.

Crap.

* * *

Rose just gave Drama Lady a look. "Cuz I can't sing." She said, ghetto-ly.

People rolled they're eyes.

"WHAT!? You mean I CAN sing!" Rose asked, smiling. "Oooh! Ghettofabulous!

* * *

David started to bang his head on the wall.

Just what Rose needed more entourage. More adoring fans. Geez! She already had a fan club in LA! Now she neede one here.

He sighed as Ms. Darbus began to lead Rose away. Most likely to offer her a role in a play or something.

David kept banging his head on the wall.

* * *

Troy was awed.

He just stared at the new girl.

_God she's beautiful...

* * *

_

Gabriella watched Troy with a worried face.

No. She couldn't lose Troy. Didn't matter that she was going to dump him anyway, he was hers!! That little bitch was NOT going to take him away!

She would do anything to stop that!

* * *

Review!!! 


	4. I'm Not Waiting

**Title**: Made Of Ice

**Chapter**: 4

**Chap. Title**: I'm Not Waiting

**Summary**: Rose, David and the gang go to Karaoke night….

**A/N**: Sorry it took so long to update, I had a family emergency and I went a little psycho….

A/N: I made Rose a little bitchier, and Gabi was made into a cunning slut. But not as cunning as Rose. Never!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HSM and What Are You Waiting For belongs to Gwen Stefani (Whoooo!)

* * *

"I laugh in the face of danger; and then I hide until it goes away" (Xander Harris-BtVS)

"They like the way we dance, they like the way we work

They like the way that L.A.M.B is going across my shirt" (Gwen Stefani-Wind It Up)

* * *

The next days were uneventful. David began adjusting to his new lifestyle, in the new school, and Rose was, well being Rose. Every time something bad or unlucky happened, she launched into a two hour rant about moving to the middle of no where, how she had no actual friends, the dangers of green paint, and how that Chad dude should be put in a maximum security prison for the damage done to her blouse. Right now it was one of those times when David wondered if their parents had adopted him and just told Rose he was her twin. 

He sighed. Things weren't getting any easier. Pretty soon after meeting people (and finding out this school had no 'Queen Bee') Rose decided to firmly establish herself as the resident 'Queen Bitch' of East High School. To say that this hadn't gone well with that Sharpay girl would be an understatement. But 'Queen R', as David had nicknamed her after Cordelia Chase from Buffy (It was one of his favorite shows), had firmly put her in her place. Subtlety, but spirit crushing nonetheless. But, like a certain brunette they all knew, she had bounced back, and took it out on her 'adoring fans'. Now Rose and she were 'best friends'.

Gabriella, well that was a completely different story. Those two were in territory war over the basketball star. And the fact that Troy didn't have a clue wasn't helping either. Hell, David only knew because Rose had outlined her plan for him when she had wanted him to subtlety tell Troy to ask her out. Now, David had no intention of doing that. He had NO desire to go in-between a PMS-y war between to territorial brunettes. Although Rose showed no sign of giving up. Since Gabi was being an all-out bitch to Rose, Rose was doing the same thing. And in no way was Bitch-Rose fun. She'd be able to make Regina George from Mean Girls cry when she was nice. You do not want to see when she was being mean.

With all of this Drama in his mind, he could hardly wait for tonight.

* * *

Rose rolled her eyes as she looked over her possible outfits. As she walked around one of the extra bedrooms that masqueraded as a closet, she noticed how small the space was. She would have to knock down the wall separating the two empty bedrooms. Later, though. Right now she was busy picking out an outfit. 

_Hmmmmmmmm, should I go with 'Hollaback' Gwen look, or 'white Kelis' look? _

As Rose fought this internal battle, she thought about how to thwart 'Dear' Gabi's plan to humiliate her. She was certain that it was that. Gabi was probably going to show that she was the better singer, and probably make Troy sing a duet with her. Gabi was such an amateur. What Rose would've done would probably make a regular person cry and want to transfer out. But it would probably humiliate Gabi. Right now, though, she needed to pick the best outfit to overshadow her with.

She began to mix and match. Going from 'Wind up' Riding Crop ensemble to 'Waitin' fo' wonderland outfit, to the 'Me Glamorous – You Bitch' outfit, and even the 'Fergielicious' Fergieland ensemble. She even went as far to consider the 'London Bridge' white dress.

But in the end she went with the 'Hollaback Gwen' look, which was a dress, fashioned after the style of the cheerleading outfit Gwen wore in the video. She finished up with a L.A.M.B belt, with the 'G' like on Gwen's glasses in the 'Wind it up' video. She then fixed her hair in a nicely done wavy style (pretty much natural for her) and put on some white leather boots.

After she got dressed, she noticed she still had an hour left, so she decided to call up her girlfriend, Lydia, and chat for awhile.

"HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Rose shrieked when Lydia answered.

"WHAT UP GIRL!" Lydia screamed once she saw who it was.

"Yeah! I just called to see how y'all were doin' without me! I mean is anyone still calling Jasmine Harajuku. And if Flor was still being all shy and wallflower-y, oh and if Miya was still being her 'I look like I high but I'm not, bitch' personality, or if-"

"ROSE! Breathe. Inhale, exhale," Lydia coaxed.

"Don't patronize me Lydia." Rose said.

* * *

One hour, seven phone calls and two Pop tarts later, Rose and David were ready to go. They went into the car after Rose wrangled about a hundred dollars from their dad, and started on their way. After about ten minutes or so they pulled into the place they were supposed to go and got out. 

David decided this moment to speak up about all the drama. Despite the dozens of voices telling him that this was suicide. Yeah, David was crazy, what's it to you?!

"Um….Rose?" David asked softly.

"Yeah?" Rose asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Could you try not to…., you know, not make a big deal out of this?" Asked David with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Excuse Me?"

"Yeah," David shrugged. "Can you not try to make a big deal out of this? I know you and Gabriella hate each other, but I don't want another 'Ashley Simms' Disaster."

"This isn't going to end like that particular piece of drama. Gabi isn't the piece of work that Ashley was, she's simpler."

The look that Rose was giving him was enough to send chills up his spine, so he decided to just forget about it. "Fine, let's just go."

"Thank You." Rose said in a way that was anything but apologetic. She went in and David followed.

* * *

Troy looked around for Rose. He had invited the brunette siren after meeting her during rehearsal. Boy could she sing. 

He looked around again. Damn! Where in blazes was she?!

And NO! He was not crushing on the new girl! Just because he liked her and wanted to get to know her better, and maybe show her around a bit……

NO! He'd have enough of that from Chad and Jason. Especially with the 'Sharpay MarkII' Jokes. Rose was nothing like Sharpay! Rose was funny, better singer, better everything!

* * *

As Rose walked into the karaoke bar, she saw most of the eyes in the place look at her. As it should be. She looked at the guys as they looked at her in her outfit, which BTW was totally kick ass! 

As the boys drooled at the vision of beauty that was she, she looked around for Troy and company. She finally spotted Him, Chad, Gabi, Sharpay, Taylor, and Ryan. She made eye contact with Gabi dearest, and saw a hint of panic.

She made her way over to their table. "Hi all!" She said cheerily. Troy gave her a look of pure adoration. _Kick ass_. Chad gave a look that was pure lust. _Ha! You Wish, Ched!_ Sharpay and Ryan gave her dirty looks. _Keep hating me, honey. I don't really care._ Taylor look bored. _Keep on. That won't last long_. Gabi had a cold mask on her face. _Huh._ _She still thinks she can win._

She sat down beside David, who had taken a seat next to Gabi. When she passed Gabi, she leaned down and whispered, "I saw fear and panic. That's smart."

"Hey Rose," Troy smiled.

The others nodded.

David rolled his eyes.

"So what are you people going to get?" She said with a cold smile on her lips. She flagged down a waitress.

As the waitress walked over, Rose looked at the menu. After deciding that she would only get the Cherry Lemonade, she looked around the restaurant/nightclub/bar. I was dark like most Karaoke bars are. I had three levels, to her surprise. _I guess suburbia strikes_ _again!_ The first level was the easiest to see around. Most of the tables were facing the stage, as to see the performers. It looked like a re-decorated warehouse. She looked up to the second level. It was a little darker, and served as extra dance floor, when the other was full. That is when people weren't singing. _What kind of fucked up hybrid karaoke_ _bar is this?_ The third level was where the darker people hug out. The stoners and metal heads, no doubt. The she looked at the name. She rolled her eyes. Her earlier question had made sense. It was called 'Hybrid'.

She then ordered her Lemonade, and watched as David ordered a large burger and fries. The rest ordered, and Rose gave Sharpay the 'Bitchy' Eye when she ordered a BLT. _She_ _is going to get sooooo fat._

"You know, BLT's are VERY fattening." Rose said matter of factly.

* * *

David felt like smacking his head against the table. _And so it begins.

* * *

_

Sharpay just looked at her like 'what the fuck?'

Rose sent her a look that said 'do I look like I care. But I'm still right'. Right then this twenty-something wannabe loser stepped up to the stage. "Hey! Can I have all of yo' attention? Thanks. The stage is now open for anyone who wants to step up and give singing a try." He looked around. "Come one! Anyone?"

Undoubtly, Gabi saw this as an opportunity. "Hey Troy?" She batted her eyelashes. "Do you wanna do a duet?"

So she wasn't completely stupid! Who Knew?

"Sure." Troy gave her a quick smile.

They walked up there together, and said something to the DJ. Then they stepped up on the stage. The music started, and they began singing.

(I won't bore you with the lyrics to 'Breaking Free')

As they finished, they walked back, a triumphant smile on Gabi's face, as if to say 'beat that!'

Rose snorted. Of course she could beat that! She was Rose Winters! But she was going to have to bring out the big guns. Yep. That meant the Gwen Stefani. Thinking slightly about which sing she should sing, she decided to go with one of her favorites. She walked up to the DJ and told him what song. She then took her place at the microphone. She smiled as the piano music started.

What an amazing time

What a family

How did the years go by

Now it's only me

Tick-tock, tick-tock

Tick-tock, tick-tock

Tick-tock, tick-tock

Tick-tock, tick-tock

La, la, la, la, la, la, la (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)

_She struck a little move._

Like a cat in heat, stuck in a moving car

A scary conversation, shut my eyes, can't find the brake

What if they say that you're a climber

Naturally, I'm worried if I do it alone

Who really cares, cause it's your life

You never know, it could be great

Take a chance cause you might grow

Oh, ah, oh

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting for

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting for

Tick-tock, tick-tock

Tick-tock, tick-tock

Take a chance you stupid hoe

_She struck another move, and almost laughed at Gabi's face._

Like an echo pedal, you're repeating yourself

You know it all by heart

Why are you standing in one place

Born to blossom, bloom to perish

Your moment will run out

Cause of your sex chromosome

I know it's so messed up, how our society all thinks (for sure)

Life is short, you're capable

Oh, ah, oh

(Uh-huh, hu-huh)

Look at your watch now

You're still a super hot female

You got your million-dollar contract

And they're all waiting for your hot track

_She moved to the sound of the music._

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting for

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting for

I can't wait to go back and do Japan

Get me lots of brand new fans

Osaka, Tokyo

You Harajuku girls

Damn, you've got some wicked style

Go

Look at your watch now

You're still a super hot female

You got your million dollar contract

And they're all waiting for your hot track

_Rose made eye contact with Gabi and smiled._

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting for

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting for

What you waiting for

What you waiting for

Take a chance you stupid hoe (what you waiting for?)

Take a chance you stupid hoe

What you waiting for

What you waiting for

Take a chance you stupid hoe (what you waiting for?)

Take a chance you stupid hoe

When the music stopped she took a little bow and struck a sexy pose, as the thunderous clapping continued.

* * *

David looked on as people clapped for Rose. She just had to bring out the good stuff! But yeah, Rose was very competitive, and it looked like Gabi was VERY stiff competition. He sighed as she struck a sexy pose, she may be a bitch, but she was still a star. 

He couldn't deny her that. If only she lost the diva attitude she could make it VERY big in the music industry. But she needed to be humbled a bit first.

He sighed. It would either take a miracle, or someone as stubborn as Rose. So it was between him and Sharpay.

They were going to lose.

* * *

Troy looked on in amazement as Rose finished singing. 

"Wow. I knew she was good, but not that good!"

He never noticed the dirty look Gabriela was giving him.

* * *

Sharpay was jealous. No better way to say it. Rose was richer than her, had a better voice than her and was probably a better actress that her. 

But that didn't mean she was going to give up. No. Rose had to have something that would rip her down; she had to have something wrong with her.

And she would find that if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

Gabriella snarled as she saw Troy look at Rose. Who did that little bitch think she was, coming in here and stealing what was hers? Well two could play at that game. She looked over at David. When she was done with them, both David and Rose wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

Please review. Did you like the Chapter? Should I change the characters more? 


End file.
